The Flight of the Bird
by AngiAN
Summary: (Extra story following the events after "Reunited under the sea") Marc and Elizabeth finally can enjoy a paceful life after suffering their dangerous adventures in Columbia and Rapture. This story will share small moments of their lifes and how Elizabeth is discovering the world. (M rating for future content)
1. Chapter 1: Spies

**I'm back! After some of you shared your wish to have an extra story to know more about Marc and Elizabeth's new life, I decided to write it. This one won't have the action or intensity of the other stories but still will have special moments. Now, here you have the first chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>I checked my watch for tenth time and sighed. There were only five minutes to finish but they were becoming the longest of my life. It seemed that time slowed down with each second...<p>

'It's me or this will never end?' - whispered my friend David who sat beside me.

'I know how you feel.' - said passing a hand over my face and tried to pay attention to my teacher but my mind didn't want. After really long minutes, the teacher closed his book.

'Looks like it's the time. We're done for today. Remember for the next day we...' - said my teacher and I gave a sigh of relief at his words. It was the most soporific class I had in this year.

After taking my things, I went with my friends and went outside of the faculty.

'Well, we survived another boring class and it's Friday! Why don't go after some beers and have some fun to celebrate? '- said David rubbing his hands.

'I'm in. I need a really good beer NOW.' - said Lauren and others responded in the same way.

So? You're in, Marc? '- asked David putting a hand on my shoulder.

'I'd like to. But I have plans.'

'Oh, I see... Your girlfriend?' – when he saw I blushed, he chuckled. - 'It's okay, man. But you have to introduce her to us. '

'Yeah, man. We still don't know her.'

'Why are you so interested to meet her?' - I said with a suspicious look.

'Nothing weird. We promise.' – quickly David replied raising his hands.

'We just want to know her. That's all.' – said Lauren, one of my friends, and I sighed.

'Guys, you better stop.' - said Bell, another friend and one of the only girls of the group.

'Bell is right. I better go before you make things get worse.' - I said chuckling.

After saying goodbye to them, I walked away and looked at my watch. It was 2:20 pm and had to be at 2:10 in front of the library. Damn boring class... I hurried to get to the place as I snuggled into my coat. Although January was over and the hardest part of winter passed, the cold wasn't gone and sometimes it was quite intense. Although it didn't snow for several days, there were still traces of snow around.

When I approached the place, I looked around the area looking for her but I only saw a few groups of students talking or going to class. Then I saw someone on the path that was leading to the library and I smiled. She was sitting on the bench reading a book as she didn't mind the cold. I walked silently so that I could put myself behind her and smiled. When I went to say something, she raised a hand without looking at me.

'If you thought you could surprise while reading, you're wrong.' – Elizabeth raised her head and looked at me with a small grin.

'Killjoy.' - said pouting but then laughed and gave her peak. Because of the cold, she was wearing a jersey, jeans and a pair of boots that covered until her knees. She wore simple but she was beautiful as ever. Behind her scarf that was covering her neck, I could see her brooch of the bird that was wearing as a necklace and almost never took off. - 'Sorry it took some time. My teacher took his time to finish the lesson. Shall we move?'

'Yes. I'm really hungry.' - Both headed to the restaurant I had promised her we would go and she took my arm as I held my hands tucked in my pockets to keep them warm.

'So how were your lessons?'

'Good, I suppose although the last one was really boring. I had to make a great effort to stay awake.'

'Sure it wasn't that bad.'

'If you want, you can go for me. I don't mind.' - I suggested and put puppy eyes so she would say yes. She smiled and shook his head.

'Oh, no. No way. You'll assist at your lessons and work as a good student.'

'You sound like my mother...' - I said with a sigh and earned a nudge. I chuckled and looked at her curiously. - 'What do you think of the library?'

'It was good. Of course I couldn't see all the books but some were very interesting. '

'Don't worry. You have much time to read all the books you want.' -. I said with a wink.

After several minutes walking to the restaurant I promised to her we would go. It was a large place but it was full of people. After several minutes of waiting to sit in a table and receive the food, we were finally able to start eating.

'There's a lot of people.' – said Elizabeth looking around.

'It's Friday, it's warm…' - said with a smile as I ate another piece of spiced meat and moaned with satisfaction. - '…and the food is delicious.'

'You really like this place, huh?' - she said with a smile.

'You don't know how good it's a good and delicious food after a long day of classes.' - said while still eating happily. Have I mentioned the food is great?

'By the way, remember you promised me I'd have that wonderful tasty chocolate ice cream with cherries.' - she reminded me imitating the tone I used when made the promise before and I laughed.

'I promise you'll have it but now let me finish this, it's too good.' - I said as I focused on my food and she laughed as she did the same with hers. Several minutes later, we finally reached the expected dessert and it was Elizabeth's time to feel happy. She looked like a little girl and couldn't help smiling.

'This is delicious.' - said with a big smile and savored the ice cream.

'I told you. By the way, I remember you we're sharing it.' - said raising an eyebrow and showed her my spoon. Elizabeth glanced at me and reluctantly let me eat ice cream.

'Try to not to eat it all.'

'Sorry but you're the one who has starting eating it as it was yours.' - I said looking at one of the cherries and took one. - 'But I'm good boy and I'll give cherries.'

'Thank you.' - I offered her the cherry and instead of took it, she ate it while looking directly at me.

'You're a tease, you know?' - said raising an eyebrow.

'You put it too easy.' - said with a seductive smile. But the teasing ended quickly when she focused on the ice cream again. I laughed and looked around. People occupied tables several others even were queuing to order food to take for home. As I watched, I thought I about the I had for later.

'I thought that when we leave, we could walk a little. An then show a place that that surely you'll love.'

'Another library?' - she said without stopping eating the ice cream and I chuckled.

'Almost. But this one is more special. You'll love it.'

'I'm the one who has to decide that.'

'You love any place with books. Admit it.' - I replied as I crossed my arms. She stared at me for a few seconds and laughed.

'Okay, okay! I am very curious to discover why it's o special.'

'You'll see.'

* * *

><p>(Third POV)<p>

'Sorry to be a little annoying but I don't have this clear: why the hell are we following Marc?' – asked Bell.

'Isn't obvious?' - said David watching carefully from one of the large windows of the restaurant.

'I don't know why I'm following you.' - she replied with a long sigh.

'I think for the same reason as us.' – said Lauren as he as he ate a hamburger. - 'And be thankful he has left us to stop to catch a few burgers.'

'I still think this is really stupid. If you were so curious to know how Marc's girlfriend is, you just could wait until he introduced her to us.'

'Too much waiting.' - said Luke, another friend of the group who had deicide join the "tour".

'By the way, someone knows where Marc meet her? I mean, Marc was alone and suddenly she appeared from nowhere.'

'No idea. I guess he'll explain us one day.'

'They're going out. Hide, fast!'- suddenly said David and everyone rushed to hide in an alley. David looked carefully and saw the couple leaving the restaurant while laughing.

'I should have asked two ice creams. You didn't leave anything for me.'

'If you wasn't so focused talking, you'd have your art.'

'Yeah, of course.' - replied Marc laughing as they walked in the opposite way to where his friends were hiding and held hands.

'How cute...' - muttered Bell with a smile.

'Uggh... no lovely cutie things please.' - muttered Lauren grimacing.

'You envy him because you have no girlfriend.'

'And a very beautiful one.' - added Adrian, another member of the group.

'You didn't even see her closer.'

'No need to see her closer to notice how beautiful she is. What a Beauty…' - muttered in awe.

'Damn Marc...' - the three friends gave a long sigh and Bell shook her head.

'Do me a favor and grow up.'

* * *

><p>(Marc POV)<p>

'So... where is that place that you said I would love so much?' - asked Elizabeth very anxious.

'It isn't far away.'

'You've been saying that all along.'

'I promise this time will be true.' - said with a smile. Then I noticed something and looked back but saw no one. Since we left the restaurant, I had the feeling I was being watched but didn't see anyone. I hope the Lutece aren't playing with me again… Finally we arrived at the store and I looked at Elizabeth with a smile.

'We've arrived.'

'Is... this place?' – asked Elizabeth looking at the narrow entrance with an old poster.

'Appearance is the less important fact. In this place there are real treasures.' - I said as I led her to the door.

'Like what?'

'Ancient books and archives.' - When I saw the excitement in Elizabeth's eyes, I smiled and she walked around, looking in awe at the narrow shelves full of old books.

'Clark! Good to see you, boy.' - said the clerk, George, a tall thin old man.

'Hey George.'

'Did you want something?' - I watched Elizabeth for a second to see she was having fun looking carefully a few books and I went to George.

'Yeah. Do you remember about that book we were talking a few weeks ago?'- I asked in low voice.

'Yes. That book of-' - quickly I pointed him to don't talk and he stopped. Then he looked at Elizabeth and smiled. - 'So that was for… I kept it specially for you after our chat. Although I must warn you because of its age it's quite delicate. '

'Don't worry. It will be in good hands.' - I said looking at Elizabeth without stop smiling. - 'Can you help the lady to know what kind of books are in this place?'

'Of course. It will be a pleasure.' - said the smiling and went to Elizabeth who was still lost looking the books. I think she has found her new favorite place.

* * *

><p>(Third POV)<p>

'Dude, we can't keep in this way.' – said Lauren feeling really tired.

'C'mon, stay a little longer.'- David pleaded.

'I won't walk through all Montreal just to follow them.' – said Adrian.

'Me neither.' - added Bell. Then the three friends turned and left.

'C'mon boys...' – muttered David.

'Sorry Dave but I want to enjoy the rest of this Friday.' - said Lauren and the three parted as they left.

'Great... well, I won't go.' - said David decisively. Then he looked at his watch and sighed when he saw the time that had passed. - 'Damn... Well, to the hell with this.'

And then he turned and left.

* * *

><p>(Marc POV)<p>

We were in the store like half an hour but I didn't mind. Saying Elizabeth was more than happy happy while talking with George about books was an understatement. I could clearly see the excitement and curiosity on her when she heard about all the kinds of books he had in store. If it was for her, she'd take all the books in the store but I convinced her (I still don't know how I did it) to wait for another day. I have something better for her…

While I hide the bag, that Geroge gave me, inside my backpack, they kept talking in excitement. I think Elizabeth has won a new great friend.

'God... there are so many wonderful books in this place.' - said her in dreamily voice and George smiled.

'Don't worry. You can return as many times as you want.'

'Thanks for everything George. I suspect that we will see shortly.' – I said chuckling and took Elizabeth's hand.

'Come when you want. It will be a pleasure to receive you.' - said with a gentle smile and we left. Elizabeth sighed and smiled.

'George is so nice. He has given me so much information to absorb...'

'He is also loves books. And I can assure you he enjoyed a lot chatting with you.'

'It's a real shame people don't give more attention to such a wonderful store. There are real gems there.'

'Only those who appreciate what is there prevent the store gets closed. And I hope it stays in that way for long.'

As we walked back to the apartment, I thought the book that Elizabeth did not know I had caught it. I had a hard time finding a book for her so I really hoped he liked.

After arriving at the apartment while I took off my jacket, I saw Elizabeth sighing and sitting on the couch.

'Those books from there… There is nothing that produces me more pleasure than touch and open a book with so much history behind.'

'What about me?' - said raising an eyebrow and crossed my arms. She chuckled and approached to me.

'When I talk about books, I speak only about books. In other fields... '- she came to me and played with the collar of my shirt as she looked seductively. - '...things change a lot.'

'Glad to know that.' - Then she left the seductive attitude and took my hand.

'I have something to tell you.'

'Well, the truth is me too.'

'Oh, then better start you.' - said quickly.

'All Right. The truth is that a few days ago I was thinking and... I guess you never could celebrate Christmas or your birthday properly, no? '

'No, as you well know. I couldn't even celebrate my birthday because I never knew when it was. As about gifts, the only ones I received were the books, picks and other things that Songbird brought me. '

'Well, with a little delay I decided to bring you a gift.' - I took the bag from my backpack and gave it to Elizabeth. She looked at me surprised and carefully picked what was inside. She looked at the gift that was well covered by a blue cloth that was protecting it and she looked at me with a smile.

'A book?'

'Open it.' - I said trying not to laugh and she did. When she opened it, she found the book and carefully touched it.

'This book ... is special. It's very old.' - Then opened it and flipped through the pages. - 'This is...'

'One of the few copies that collects Paris story.' - I said smiling. She looked at me surprised and then looked in awe at the book.

'Oh my god... How I haven't seen it before?'

'I discovered that book exists and spoke with George long before we went to the store to try to get it. He kept especially for this occasion. I hope you liked it.' - Suddenly she hugged me and then looked at me with a big smile.

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome although I would have liked to find something more special perhaps...'

'No, no! This book is so wonderful and the fact that you worried to find it for me does it more special.' – I couldn't help but smile.

'Well, then...'

'Now it's my turn.' - she suddenly said.

'Go ahead.'

'Well... you're not the only one who was worried about getting a good Christmas present (a little late).' - said with a mysterious look.

'Oh, well. That's fine.' - I said surprised. She went to the bedroom and returned with a well wrapped box.

'Hope you like it.'

Although I was surprised, I started to open the gift and I couldn't help feeling anxious. I didn't expect Elizabeth to make me a gift and whatever it was, I was going to like. After removing the wrapping paper, I saw a simple little box. After removing the cover, I saw tissue paper covering something that was inside. Carefully I pulled back and my eyes widened. It was impossible...

'Where... where did you get this?' - I said as I took it to watch better. A small collector figurine of Maurice Richard. It was exactly the same that I had as kid, the same one I lost.

'A few days ago I spoke to your mother and told me how much sad you were after losing that little figure and I knew was very important to you. So I decided to use my power to find out where it was and looked for it in reality. It had also lost some paint so I restored it personally.'

'This is... this is...' – muttered not finding the words. I couldn't take it anymore and left the box with the figure in the table to hug and kiss her. She moaned in surprise but then laughed while kissing me. But then I stopped kissing her and hugged her tightly until I lift her from the ground. - 'Thank you thank you THANK YOU!'

'Marc! Let me breathe!'- she said laughing. I gave her one last kiss and looked at her tenderly.

'I love you.' - She smiled stroking my cheek and felt the cold touch of her thimble. After leaving her on the floor, she sat on the couch and pointed me to sit next her.

'Your mother told me how bad you felt when you lost that figure but didn't tell me why.' - I took the figurine and watched while I sat with her.

'My grandfather (or so he told me) gave the idea to my parents to call me Maurice in honor of the great hockey legend Maurice "The Rocket" Richard. Since I started playing, they always joked calling me "The Rocket Jr." but later it became my usual nickname.'

'I suppose it would be a great honor for you.'

'Yes, I always admired and followed the legends of hockey, especially the Montreal Canadiens ones. Ethan gave me this for my tenth birthday and we always spent many evenings watching old hockey games or playing/training in the garden. When he left, that figure was one of the few things that gave me strength when I was bad. The day I lost it... I think I've rarely been so hysterical about something.'

'Well, now you have it back.' – I smiled and put my arm around her to pull her to me.

'To finish this awesome day, what if we spend the night watching a good movie from the couch and a warm blanket covering us?'

'And popcorn?' - she suggested with puppy eyes and I couldn't help but laugh.

'All the popcorn you want.' - It was impossible to say no to this woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Here ends the chapter. I know it's a little soft but hope you liked it. <strong>

**As I mentioned in the other story, I'll write the chapters while I'm thinking about more fics. I'm thinking writing one about Tomb Raider (the reboot) but if you have any interest of me about witting fics about other games or other, don't doubt to tell me. Even if I didn't play/ watch the games you suggest, I can make an effort and think about them.**

**As always, share your thoughts posting reviews and see you soon people!**


	2. Chapter 2: Party

**Another chapter here! After a very hard week of works and other things at uni, finally I can post it. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>'A little more... just a little more...' - I muttered as I threw carefully some salt to the tomato sauce I was cooking. When I decided enough it was enough, I removed the sauce and tried it. After tasting it for a few seconds, smiled and I finally could focus on the rest of the food.<p>

Although the week wasn't over, Marc was going to have some free days for festivities and I decided to surprise him by preparing a good meal. Since I didn't have much experience cooking and there wasn't too many things to choose in the kitchen, I decided to make a salad and spaghetti. Maybe it was simple, I was decided to prepare the best he had tasted in his life. Or at least one...

I checked my watch and saw that Marc's last class was going to finish. After removing the spaghetti and finished the salad, I started to get ready the table. Maybe it wouldn't fit for a romantic and fancy date, but it was nice. After preparing everything, I finished preparing food, put it on the table and... done. Now I just have to wait until Marc comes and... Suddenly I heard as the door opened.

'I'm here.' – called Marc as he entered and I looked at him surprised.

'How did you come so early?' - I asked as he left his backpack in a corner and gave me a peak.

'We finished a little earlier. By the way, where it comes that smell? It's really good.' - then he looked surprised at the table that was ready with the food. - 'Wow. I didn't expect this.'

'Since you were going to take some time off, I decided to celebrate with a good meal.' - Thank god I prepared everything a little early… He approached to the table and smiled still being surprised.

'Everything looks great. It looks so great it's even making me hungrier.'

'Then what are you waiting to sit?' - He hastened to do it and I chuckled as I sat in front him. While we filled our plates, I saw his excited look and couldn't help laughing. He must be really angry to look like that. Then he went for a bite of spaghetti and I stopped what I was doing just to watch his reaction. I watched nervously as he savored the bite and he moaned.

'This is great!' - He finally said and sighed with relief. Point for me. Well done Elizabeth.

'I'm glad you like it.' - said proudly and then I started eating. Then I discovered the sauce that I prepared specially tasted great. Another point for me.

'Have you cooked before? I mean, you've done very well.'

'The truth is... no. I've done all this with what I have and the cooking books I read..

'Never cooked in your tower?'

No. Songbird always gave me food and when I was in other worlds, I always went to bars and restaurants.'

'Well, that's really surprising. Because you did great.' - said with a smile and I couldn't help blushing. As we ate, he told me about how went at uni and how his friends were a little annoying. Apparently they kept insisting that they wanted to know me but due to studies, Marc didn't found the right time to… well, to officially introduce me.

'Well, you can take advantage of some of these free days.' - I suggested then.

'What?'

'You know, to introduce me. We have more time.'

'Oh well, about that...' - suddenly Marc's phone rang, - 'Be right back.'

Marc went to get it and moved away to talk. From what I understand, it was his friend David and... I think he has invited him to come to something like a party. Marc at first was a bit iffy but after hearing something, he started to ask several questions and noticed his curiosity but apparently he got no response. After saying goodbye to his friend, he left his phone and returned to the table.

'Is everything all right?' - I asked him whoa a little thoughtfully.

'Yup. Hey, you feel like going to a party?'

'What do you mean?'

'David is co-owner of a bar and have organized a small party. He has said there would be a surprise, especially for me but of course didn't tell what it was. He also said that you're invited and you can take the chance to meet new people.'

'Oh, I'd love it.' - said smiling but then I thought about something. - 'But... let's see... about clothes...'

'Oh, don't worry. Don't need to put something too fancy. Something nice for a night it's enough.'

'I know but when I went shopping made was not to buy an evening gown.' - said raising an eyebrow. Marc sighed and then looked like he had an idea.

'My mother told me that Juliet was staying with my grandparents and she will go shopping this evening. You can go with her, stay at my parent's house and get ready there. I'll pick you up when it's time.'

'Okay... okay, I can do it.' - said focused after assimilating the plan.

'Elizabeth, you just have to find a dress. Nothing serious.' – said Marc chuckling.

'In case you haven't noticed I have to find something nice for TONIGHT. What I'll do if I find nothing?'- I said frowning.

'You're taking that like if you were to make the biggest challenge of your life.'

'Marc, shut up.' – said simply and he laughed.

'Okay, okay. I'll obey you and return to eat these delicious spaghetti with this delicious salad.'

'Good boy.' - I said smiling and went back to eating.

* * *

><p>'Do you really think it's okay?' - I asked very nervous for the fifth time as I looked at myself in the mirror.<p>

'Elizabeth, don't need to worry. You're beautiful in that dress.' - said Mary in a calm voice.

'But... I don't know...'

'Every dress you've tried looked great on you and this one was the best of them.' - she said with a smile.

I sighed and looked in the wardrobe mirror. The dress was dark blue and fit my body. It covered my shoulders but had no sleeves and covered before my knees. In the waist it had something like a very thin black belt that marked my form. To complete everything, I wore heels with the same color as the dress but looked it weren't too high. I had to admit I looked better than I thought but now I wasn't sure of anything. Will Marc like how I look? I really hoped he liked because if he doesn't…

As I finished getting ready, I heard the sound of the doorbell and Mary hurried to go there.

'Must be Maurice.' – she noticed my nervousness and smiled. - 'Don't worry. Come when you feel ready.'

'Okay...' - responded nervously as I returned to focus on fixing my hair. As I finished, still remembered the dresses I had seen in the shops. Especially I remembered some that I didn't understand how a woman could wear that because they were so short that they could be used perfectly as shirts. Even this dress seemed a little short for what I was used to wear, but I liked it.

I took one last look at my appearance and sighed. Okay, let's do it. I took a small handbag and after seeing that I had everything I needed, left the room and I heard Marc and Mary talking down. Slowly I went downstairs and I became more nervous on each step. When I came down, I looked for Marc and saw him with his mother in the living room. Mary noticed me and looked at me with a smile.

'Look who's here.' - Then Marc looked at me and his eyes widened. He looked me up and down and he went to say something but no words came out. A minute passed in which he kept looking at me and I got more nervous. He didn't like... damn it...

'Aren't you going to say anything?' – asked Mary to her son when she noticed his silence.

'Huh... well... you...' – try to say still not finding the words.

'Don't... like it?' - Was all I could say. Mary was going to say something but Marc did first.

'Of course I like! I mean... you're... you look beautiful. It's just... I didn't expect you'd look so... well.' - said in awe. I blushed and relief invaded me. Mary couldn't stop smiling as she looked at each other.

'Well, well... I think it's time for you two to go to that party. Shelter yourself well, it's pretty cold tonight.'

After taking my coat and seeing we were ready, we went out. It was cold but fortunately it wasn't as intense as usual and my coat kept me warm. Both got into Marc's car and rubbed my hands.

'Where is the bar?'

'It's near the apartment. We'll leave the car there and we'll walk to the place.' – said as he was driving.

As he said, after we were close the apartment, he parked the car near and turned it off. Then looked at me and smiled.

'Have I sais you look beautiful?' – said with sweet voice and I felt my cheeks burning.

'This is the second time I think.' – said chuckling but looked down. He always win me when he does that. And he does that like always. He chuckled and kissed me.

'The bar is really close from here. Maybe everything will be a little new to you but enjoy and be yourself.' – said with a smile.

'I'll do.' – said also smiling. We left the car and then went to the bar. Despite the cold, it was noticeable that there will be festivities as there was people in the streets.

'I hope you like your friends.'

'Someone must be a really bad person to not like you.'

'What do you mean?'

'Maybe you haven't noticed… how I'll explain this…' – stopped walking to think and looked at think curious. – 'For example, when I meet you for first time and still didn't know you at all, I thought you were really adorable and cute.'

'Oh, thank you.' – said blushing again. Seriously, this man…

We moved again and after several minutes, we reached the bar. From the large windows you could see the great atmosphere that was inside and from outside I could hear the music and people. After the guard recognized Marc, he let us in and after getting inside, the first thing I noticed was the loud noise. The second thing was the large amount of people that was there. Although I had been to several famous bars or parties Rapture, this was a little different. The site was well lit and was large but with the people, it was difficult to move. All them were well dressed and some danced while others chatted while drinking.

Marc was holding my hand and slowly led me through the bar while we avoided people. I couldn't help feeling a little overwhelmed because I wasn't used to this kind of atmosphere. As we moved, I heard as someone called Marc.

'Hey Marc! Over here!'- I saw as a guy near the bar waving at us near and both went to him.

'I hope we aren't late.' – said Marc shaking hands with him and then looked at me. Put a hand behind my waist and lead me next to him. - 'David, this is-'

'Elizabeth! Finally I know you!' - suddenly said him with a big smile and approached to me while Marc looked at him with a frown. - 'You can't imagine how glad I am to meet you.'

'I could say the same.' - said shaking hands smiling.

'By the way, since we're here, you'll tell me about that surprise you talked so much?'

'Easy. You will know... Now.' -. Said with a mysterious smile.

'What...'

'MAAAAAAAAAAAARC!' – both turned and suddenly I saw a girl at us. When she was close, she rushed over to hug Marc and almost threw him to the ground.

'What the...!' - After regaining his balance, Marc was finally able to see who it was and his eyes widened. -'Eve!?'

'I missed you so much!' - said with a big smile and saw Marc was smiling the same way.

'Oh my god! You're really here!'- said hugging her, almost lifting her off the ground. I watched them silently and felt confused as I didn't understand what was happening. That girl… she isn't her ex, right? Marc then set her on the floor and looked at her still smiling. - 'When you came back?'

'Yesterday in the evening. There were some problems but the trip went well.'

'But I don't understand... no one has told me anything.' – said a little angry.

'I wanted to keep it as a secret to surprise you and almost had to bribe everyone to not say anything.' - said laughing. As they talked, I noticed the appearance of the girl. She was a little shorter than me and thin but had a good physique. Had very short hair with platinum blonde color that contrasted with her black eyebrows. She had hazel eyes and had a pircing near her lower lip. For the moment, she had decided to wear a tight short black dress that covered above her knees and showed her shoulders. It was quite provocative though she seemed like she didn't care.

'Three years and have grown again. Damn it, if you keep like this, I'll have to use a ladder to hug you.' - she joked giving her a gentle punch on Marc's shoulder.

'If you run like you did, it's more than enough to hug me.' - He said while laughing. Then Eve noticed me and looked at me curious.

'And you are...' - she muttered as she was trying to find out who I was but clearly she didn't know me. Marc quickly went to me and gave me a gentle push.

'This is Elizabeth. She's my girlfriend.'

'Oh! Really!?'- she said surprised and then offered me his hand with a smile. - 'I'm Eve. God, you can't imagine how happy I am to meet you.'

'Same to me.' - said shyly though I couldn't help but smile. Okay, she wasn't his ex. And the mood of this girl was contagious.

'Why don't go to a table? I think you have many things to talk about.' - said David with a smile.

'Of course. Come with me.' - said as she pointed us to follow her and in the way Marc greeted the rest of his friends plus he introduced me to them. When we arrived at an empty table, we sat next to Eve.

'Finally some peace.' - she said with a sigh. - 'Well, who begins?'

'You first. Haven't heard about you from a long time.'- said Marc reproachfully.

'I know, I know... you're right. Now, how I should start...'

For several minutes she told us about her experiences and found that three years ago she went to France to study art. She also found work there in an important company and did quite well. After that, she talked about several things that I didn't understand at all but I'll admit I was really interested listening her about France. After that, Eve insisted on knowing how Marc did during all this time and he told him several things, of course forgetting the part about Columbia and Rapture...

'I see that fortunately everything went well after... that.' - said with a slight tone of sadness and I knew she meant Ethan.

'I know. I can say I'm really fortunate after the great things that happened to me.' – said smiling. Then looked at me for a second and I blushed.

'Well, I have more great news for you.' - said her really anxious. - 'After several days of meetings and paperwork, I'm staying in Montreal!'

'Really!? That's great!'- but then he frowned. - 'But you're not because you've been rejected in France, right?'

'Oh, no. Nothing like that. The company where I'm working are also placed here and offered me the chance to work here. And you know how much I like being at home.' - said with great smile.

'Okay. We must celebrate this.' – said Marc as he got up but Eve stopped him.

'Would do me a great favor also getting something to eat? Please?'- said with puppy eyes.

'Anything for you. The same as always?'- she nodded profusely and Marc left us alone. After seeing he was far from us, Eve moved closer to me.

'Well, well... Now I can talk with you.' - said anxiously as she approached to me.

'Oh, really?' - said with a smile but couldn't help feeling a little nervous.

'Yes but don't worry. I'm just curious about a few things. Like how you met.'

'Oh... huh... well... It's a long story.' – that's what I feared. Marc and I had talked a lot of times about this and both thought a good story. Still it was a very difficult topic to talk.

'I know this is a little... personal? Well, I know Marc since childhood and he's like a brother to me. And that's why I want to know more about the girl who has won his heart.' - said with a smile but in her eyes I saw that she was evaluating me. Well, this has become somewhat uncomfortable.

'Well, where should I start...' - I muttered thoughtfully.

'No need to tell me every detail.' - Okay, I can do it. After thinking for a few seconds, final I had an idea about what I should say.

'Trying to make it shorter, I came to Montreal for a few personal issues and I met Marc in a library.'

'Really? A very interesting place to meet your soulmate.' - If you knew the truth...

'Well, I saw that he was looking for a book and helped him to find it. After that we were talking and ... well, we ended like this.' - I said with a nervous laugh. That story isn't even closer to the truth.

'Curious. Although I feel that more things happened, right?

'Well, casually we meet in different places but always knew that Marc was looking for me.' - I lied with an amused smile. That part was an idea from Marc in honor to his mission in Columbia.

'Wow, so the big man tried anything to meet his girl...' – said chuckling and couldn't help but blush. Then she looked into my eyes. - 'Tell me, what you think about him?'

'What?'

'You know, your honest opinion about him.' - that question was quite personal. My honest opinion on Marc... there are so many things to say about him.

'If there's something that always got me is that Marc has always smiled and became stronger when he received the hardest blows. Despite the problems, he always stayed next me even if it meant a high risk…'

'What do you mean by "high risk"?' - asked Eve with a frown and then I realized.

'Oh, nothing. I mean... well... he helped me a lot when I was alone and... huh... he's the sweetest and most gentle man I ever met in my life.' - I said with a nervous laugh. I have to think about what I'm going to say before talking.

'I know. Sometimes he can intimidate because of his size but he has a very big heart. Sometimes too much.' - said with a sweet smile. - 'And how much time do you know each other?'

'Well...' - I went to answer and then I realized something. Our relationship was as if we knew each other since always and mathematically, ignoring the time we spent together after our adventures, we know only for a few days. That's... wow.

'Elizabeth?' - Blinked several times and saw Eve looking at me expectantly.

'Huh... we've known since... 1 month ago. Yes, I think that's more or less.' - I said a little nervous as I touched my pinky. I was still shocked to have assimilated the truth.

'Interesting... For sure I missed tons of things in these three years.' - said with a sigh and looked at me curiously. - 'By the way, I couldn't help noticing...'

'Oh...' - I said, realizing as she pointed my hand and I knew she meant my pinky. Well, here comes another little lie. - 'Well, I always had my pinky like this. I mean... what happened to it could have happened when I was a baby or maybe I was born with my finger like that. Then I decided to wear a thimble to hide it.'

'I never heard something like that. I think the idea of using a thimble is quite original.'

'Thank you.' - said with a smile. I'm starting to like this girl a lot. She went to say something but then Marc appeared and saw David.

'I'm here. "- Marc said leaving drinks and behind him I saw David. He sat next to me and Eve looked at him.

'What about food?' - she asked with a warning look.

'It's coming.' – responded David that had a tray and left it on the small table. - 'And I invite you for this.'

'Well, II like this. Next I invite you.' – said Eve with a big smile as she took one of the appetizers that looked like mini hot dogs and cesar salad portions placed in cocktail glasses. I took one of the hot dogs and looked it curiously.

'Have never seen a small hot dog?' - asked Marc funnily.

'Nop. It's... weird.'

'Don't worry, it isn't poisoned.'

'I know.'

'Well, if you don't eat it now, I will.' - said with an amused smile and after hearing that, I gave a bite as I looked at him. By the way, this tastes great. He chuckled and took one of the drinks to give it to me.

'I asked something soft for you. Have some alcohol but not too much.'

'Your efforts of trying to save me from my first hangover are very adorable.' - said with a smile.

'I try the best I can.' - said laughing. While we were joking, I noticed Eve looking at us as she smiled.

* * *

><p>(<em>Marc POV – after some time<em>)

Elizabeth laughed as Eve was telling one of her many anecdotes from France and couldn't help but smile. Seeing her so happy and cheerful while knowing new people is what I wanted after bringing her here. I guess I can call the "Mission accomplished!". I took another sip of my cola. After my second drink, I decided that I had to stop with alcohol and went to drink something "light". About Elizabeth, I managed she did the same as me so she wouldn't get drunk so early. But about Eve... I can't say the same. She drunk a little too much.

'Eve, that's the last drink.'- I warned her with a smile.

'I know, I know. But let me finish it.' - said pouting and I laughed. When she was drunk, she was really funny but I couldn't help control her for a little. Then she put an arm around Elizabeth neck and looked me while grinning. - 'So Marki, this lovely girl told me that you were looking after her so you two could meet "casually".

'…What?'- I said confused and looked at Elizabeth. Her eyes told me to follow her but I wasn't sure what was happening.

'Don't deny it, Marc. That meeting in the library marked you. You wanted to meet her so badly.' - Insisted her but I still didn't understand what was happening. Then Elizabeth spoke.

'You know, when I helped you to find the book...' – from her look, I knew she was trying to give me clues. Meeting in the library, book, casual meetings...

'Oh! That... '- finally I realized that Elizabeth meant our "story" about how we met and I smiled. - 'Well, you know that fate always want to play with us. It could be easily casual.'

'Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say.' – laughed Eve. - 'You didn't want to miss the chance. Admit it.'

'I'll only admit I couldn't forget certain lovely and beautiful girl, and actually couldn't let her go.'- I said looking at Elizabeth and she smiled as she looked down blushing.

'Well, that's what I call a nice compliment.' – said Eve really impressed.

'You even have given me an idea for what to say in my next date.' - added David and couldn't help laughing.

'But I still insist that fate sometimes can be like game. Anything is possible.' - They laughed and then I looked at my watch. I my eyes widened to see it was the 2 am. And we were here since 11 pm. - 'Wow, time has passed really fast.'

'What time is it?' – asked Elizabeth as she approached to me to look at my watch and also her eyes widened. - 'Oops...'

'That's what happens when you spend a great time with friends.'- said Eve raising her drink and we smiled. Then I looked at Elizabeth and her eyes looked a little sleepy.

'Are you okay?' - I whispered so only her could hear me.

'Yes. Just a little tired.'

'We can leave if you want.' - said putting an arm around her waist. She nodded and I stood up. - 'We're leaving.'

'So soon?' - said Eve pouting.

'It's 1 am and this morning I had to get up early.' - said raising an eyebrow. Eve pouted again but her good humor returned quickly.

'Anyway we'll see soon again. I promised your mother I would make a visit.'

'Come anytime. By the way, you have someone to walk you at home?'

'Me. I promised to accompany her to home as she left.'

'Good.' - I got up and so did Eve to hug me. - 'Be careful until you get at home, okay?'

'You know I'll do.' - She said with a smile and a little flushed because of the alcohol. Then she went to Elizabeth and gave her a warm hug. - 'As for you, you and I are going to spend much time together. I know it.'

'I love that idea.' - She said laughing. Well, Elizabeth has won another great friend. After saying goodbye to David and take our coats, we headed to the entrance. As we went outside, I gave a sigh as I felt the cool night and the calm.

'What a big change.' - said Elizabeth as we walked and took my arm. Then she smiled. - ¡Eve is really nice.'

'She's always like that. Rarely is sad and if she sees someone bad, she does her best to change its mood.'

'That says a lot about her. By the way, she told me you were like a brother for her. Did something happen between you two?'

'Yeah, long time ago when we were kids. But she can explain better that story. And for sure soon you will meet again.' - I said with a smile. - 'And now that we are alone, can you tell me about what happened before?'

'She have been making questions about how we met. Of course I have told her about the story we planned together. Then she- AH!'- Elizabeth suddenly stumbled but didn't fall thanks that I catch her.

'Are you okay?'

'Yes, I've only stumb-OW!' - Then she complained and saw she was limping from her right leg.

'Well, this is ironic. When we were in danger, you've never been injured and now you're hurt after leaving a party.'

'I hate this.' - said grimacing.

'Now you understand how I felt. "- I said laughing. Karma can be a really bad bitch. Then took her in bridal style and she looked at me surprised.

'What are you doing?'

'You're foot is injured, there isn't people around and, admit it, you like being like this.'

'Arrogant…' – muttered her and I chuckled as I walked.

'Say whatever you want. You still love it.'

* * *

><p><strong>After this chapter, I want to say this fiction won't follow a storyline as the others did. With this I want to say that if you want me to write a chapter about (for example) Elizabeth getting really drunk or anything especial, just tell me. Share your thoughts and please post reviews!<strong>

**PS: if you're interested I started a new story about the new Tomb Raider. You can go to my profile and you'll see it there.**


	3. Chapter 3: Ethan

**Another chapter around here! After having some ideas for this story, I planned a little storyline to make things interesting. This could be considered as the beginning but it will be clear in the next chapters. **

**Now I'll let you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>I sighed for fifth time as I watched bored a documentary on TV. After my foot got injured that night, Marc's father examined it the next day and confirmed I was suffering a sprain. It wasn't serious but had to avoid moving too much and that made I had to forget all the plans I had for those free days. In that time, I spent all the time at home and only went out for certain moments. I was so frustrated... I hate being at home all the time and I think the reason is obvious enough. I tried to focus on the documentary that was about animals but I was too bored to pay attention. I checked the watch and sighed for sixth time seeing that there were still hours until Marc would come from college. In those days he stayed with me all the time and had the idea that every day we'll taste new kind of exotic food that I had never tried. It was funny... Until those free days ended and Marc had to return to work. Damn it...<p>

Maybe I could open a tear and explore a new era. I just had to open one and watch. But about what should be...? Then I had an idea. I always had curiosity about certain person and it was Ethan. Everyone almost always talks about him, everyone knew him and knew the pain that his death caused. The only one who didn't know anything about him was me and that really bothered me. I wanted to understand what Ethan meant to everyone, I wanted to understand the pain that Mac and his family suffered. But... it was a good idea? That would mean spying Marc's past in a rather difficult time. Even if he'd tell me that he didn't mind, those were really personal moments... But I needed to know.

I sighed and got up with some difficulty. I wasn't sure how Marc would react if he discovers this… I guess I shouldn't say anything to him for now. And I had nothing to do right now so it was a good time. I closed my eyes and focused. I had to find the right door, the door that would help me to start to understand everything. I took a deep breath and after opening my eyes, I saw the tear appearing in front of me.

'Well, Ethan. Let's know a little more about you.'

I opened the tear until it allowed me to pass. Carefully I went to the other side and found myself in front of an ice-rink. There was no one except two boys who on the ice. Carefully I went downstairs and approached to look better. They were struggling and saw as one tried to escape with all his might from the other.

'Geo off me!' - said as he fought and his voice was too familiar for me.

'You'll have to do much better if you want me to stop.' - said the other laughing. After a few seconds, finally the boy was able to escape and I realized it was Marc. Of course that version was younger and a little smaller. I admit it took a while to recognize him and I couldn't help but smile looking at him so young. Then I saw the other boy and looked curiously at him. He was bigger than Marc and looked stronger. Like him, he was blond and he didn't stop smiling. It was… Ethan.

'It's not fair you do that. You know I can't win.' - said Marc a little annoyed.

'That's why I do the dirty job while you focus scoring goals.' – laughed Ethan. Both began to skate around the rink to collect all the things they used for the training. - 'Hey, about the next game...'

'I know. Avoid getting into trouble.' - said Marc with a sigh.

'I know I've talked about this too many times but you know how this people work. Especially Luccard...'

'You know I'll never approach to him.'

'Yeah. The problem is if he goes after you.' - said with a worried look. - 'They don't call him "The Ice Monster" for fun. That guy is dangerous.'

'I know. But coach told me that he would control every shift so I'd avoid I meet him.'

'Sooner or later you'll have to meet him and not always can keep an eye on him. Just... watch your back well. Okay?'- asked almost pleadingly.

'Okaaaay.' - said as they both went into the locker room with the training stuff. While both were still arguing, I saw as a tear appeared near me. As I suspected, the tears will appear as all them are connected...

I opened it and went into another ice rink although this was slightly larger than the last. There were people in the stands cheering and players from two teams on the rink. I recognized Marc and his brother on the bench and watched as they were called to go to the ice while there was a break. While they went to face-off circle, I went down to approach and have a better view. There was a great atmosphere and apparently the game was being very entertaining. I watched as they began to play and moved across the ice at full speed. I watched as Marc moved with agility in the ice and didn't hesitate when attacked the rival's net. I put my hands on the transparent boards and looked excited as they played. I had read many books about hockey and knew how the game worked but never seen a game. And watch Marc playing even if it was a young version of him excited me more. I wish I could actually see him play... or at least watch videos from when he played.

But then something caught my attention and my eyes widened. From the rival's bench came… a giant! My God, that guy was huge. I didn't even know how he could move so easily being so tall. Then I saw his name on his back and saw it was Luccard and he skated straight to where Marc was. I saw Ethan called him several times as he struggled with another player but Marc was too focused playing the puck. Then, just as he looked behind him, Luccard hit him roughly against the boards. Marc hit them hardly and fell to the ice motionless. Everyone started to protest and saw shocked as that guy was mocking Marc while he was still lying on the ice. How that bastard dared to do that?! Maybe this was the past but... oh god, I hate that boy so much!

I watched as the players who were on the ice started a scrum while doctors rushed to help Marc. Then I saw Ethan skating at Luccard and knew he was furious. Although he was a head taller, he didn't seem to care and pushed him furiously. The other turned and laughed at his face as he pushed back several feet. The officers tried to stop them but Ethan yelled at him several times before throwing his gloves on the ice and jump again at him. Luccard laughed again tried to push him down but Ethan hold fiercely. Then he escaped from his grip and threw a punch to his face. There was a silence as the giant fell KO to the ice and then everyone, including local players cheered Ethan. He kept yelling furiously at him rival while the referees drove him away and doctors also rushed to help Luccard. I couldn't help but smile to see that he got what deserved... and then I remembered that Marc told me about his when we were in Columbia. Well, now I understand better. Still smiling, I opened the next tear.

I walked into what looked like a locker room and saw Marc and Ethan along with the rest of his team. By their tense expressions, I gathered that the game they were playing was going really bad or were in trouble.

'I don't know what the hell is wrong with you and I don't care. All the mistakes that you made in every goal we received are unforgivable!' – said the coach really angry. - 'One thing is that the rival team plays better than us and another different thing is to let them surpass us in every aspect.'

'But... I was covering the number nine... and he should have covered the other!' - said one of the players blaming another and then started to discuss. The coach tried to stop them but the discussion seemed to be worsening every second.

'ENOUGH!' – shouted suddenly Ethan and everyone went silent. I noticed he had the "C" pointing him as the captain and looked at all his teammates. - 'We all failed in every goal we got against. But we still have two more periods to change this situation. All you have to do is focus and start playing as we should.'

'But... – one was going to insist but a warning glance from Ethan was enough to silence him.

'It may seem impossible but we will try our best to change this.' - Then he went to his brother who was lost in his thoughts. - 'Marc, now we need you.'

'You are free to attack the rival's net by all means.' - said his coach. - 'And the rest, focus and play better in defense.'

The players and the coach left the room and Ethan and Marc stayed there.

'Are you okay?' - asked Ethan as he saw that his brother still didn't say a word.

'Yeah. It's just...' - said with a sigh. - 'Number 8. I have met him in every shift I played and I tried to avoid him over and over again but always managed to stop me.'

'No one has been lucky in the first period and they have managed to stop our game. But we're going to change the situation. I'll take care of number 8, you just focus on trying to create chances.' - Then he raised his arm with and smiled. - 'We can do it.'

'Yes...' – muttered Marc. Then he smiled and hit his arm against his. - 'Let's give them the beat of his live-'

'Well said.' – said Ethan with a big smile and both left the locker room laughing. In the last two tears, I noticed two things: Ethan was highly respected and knew how to motivate his mates. Another thing I noticed is he was very with his brother and always tried to cheer him. It was almost the ideal big brother. With a smile I opened another tear and crossed it. I was in the street of a town I didn't know and it was dark. Saw Marc and Ethan walking through the street and I followed them.

'I talked with John last day.' – said Ethan and Marc looked at him.

'And? More news about scouts or the draft?'

'Something like. He told me about the interest they had on us. Looks like you winning a lot of attention from certain teams.' – said his big brother with a smile.

'Well, there's still a lot of time until the draft comes. Everything can happen.'

'Yeah, like being ranked for the first pick.' – said Ethan with a wink and Marc laughed.

'Don't think that happens.'

'Who knows? You're one of the best players of the league, you showed what you're capable of and how much you can do in the future.'

'I don't care in which position I'll get picked and what team. I'll just do my best.'

'That's the way to think.' – said giving a pat on his shoulder. – 'But admit it would be better not be picked by Boston or Toronto.'

'Well… I admit it will be pretty awkward if that happens. Grandpa would be probably upset.' – said Marc laughing. Then looked at Ethan. – 'What about you? Showed any interest?'

'Well, maybe you and I worked pretty good and I scored more points than everyone thought at first… but that doesn't change I'm an enforcer type. John told me I'll be lucky if I get picked in the second round but expectation is the later ones.'

'I see… but the most important is a team chooses you.'

'Hey, you imagine I get picked by Montreal?'

'Then I'll really envy you even if I get picked by the best team of the league.' – both laughed and kept walking.

'Marc?'

'Yes?'

'No matter what happens, never forget who you are. You're special and you're about to do great things.' – said Ethan looking into his eyes.

'I you say so…' – said like it wasn't nothing but could feel him smiling.

'You know I'm always right.' – both laughed and walked to their home. I stopped following them and smiled. Now I start to understand how close they are. They always supported and helped each other, especially from Ethan to Marc. Always looking the best for his brother and almost forgetting about himself.

I sighed and opened the next tear with a smile but then I had a vision. Marc and Ethan together as always, laughing, training… Everything looked fine. But then the training vision changed and saw Ethan collapsing. I saw the players and the doctors running to help him, his father treating him, Marc crying... The vision ended and blinked several times. Something was wrong. I crossed the tear and suddenly I felt the atmosphere had changed.

I was in a kind of office and saw Marc's father, Jean, sitting on the edge of the desk and Marc sat next to him on a chair. Both had very serious expressions and noticed Mac's hands shaking.

'I know this is hard and don't want you to suffer more but you need to remember what happened in case you forgot some specific detail.' – said Jean in a calm voice but felt his tension.

'I told you. He began to cough really hard and started bleeding. I-I don't know what was wrong.' – replied Marc very nervous and saw that he was close to start crying.

'Okay, okay.' - said Jean putting a hand on his son's shoulder and tried to calm him. - 'Maurice, I know you're suffering. But you should go back to Halifax and...'

'I'm not going back. I can't...'

'Maurice...'

'NO! I can't play again so easily while Ethan is suffering.'- responded furiously and got up from the chair.

'A month has passed since you played the last game with the team and your coach as same as your teammates have already called us several times asking about you. They're really worried. You have to try...'

'I won't go back! No... I can't...' - said Marc with broken voice and sat down. I hated to see him like that and felt a strong urge to comfort him... but I couldn't interfere in the past, much less in a circle I didn't belong. Jean sat in the other chair next to him and sighed.

'I'm doing everything I can to try to see what's wrong and I'm also suffering. But seeing you like is hurting me.' - said Jean removing his glasses and saw the pain in his eyes. - 'Please, you have to...'

'Dr. Clark?!' - suddenly the door opened and a nurse appeared.

'What's the matter?'

'Your son... has awakened from the coma!' - Marc and Jean got up and rushed to follow the nurse. Jean started talking with the nurse about what had happened while Marc followed them and I hastened to do the same. When they reached the room, they told Marc to stay outside and saw his anxiety to enter but he didn't. God, I wish I could do something for him... hug him or something… but I can't... The tear appeared behind me and sighed as I opened it.

I went into a hospital room and then I saw Ethan on a bed... but it didn't look like him. He was extremely thin and pale, and seemed smaller than before. He was wearing an oxygen mask and a machine showed its pulsations and the state of his body. I… I couldn't recognize him. The once strong and big boy wasn't there. Then the door opened and Marc entered. He sat next to his brother with a sad look and sighed.

'Hey Ethan.' - called him softly. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Marc. He removed took off the mask and gave a weak smile to his brother.

'Finally I see you. But with that face, you don't seem happy to see me.'

'Still joking even being so sick.' - Both laughed but then Ethan grimaced and coughed. Marc's smile disappeared and his sad expression returned. When Ethan calmed down, gave a long sigh.

'They told me... you haven't played with the team since I fall sick...' - said in a low voice and Marc looked down. - 'Marc, you must return to play.'

'Ethan, not you now…'

'Don't be stupid. Hockey is your greatest passion and you're leaving it because of me!'

'Do you think it's that easy? Do you know what I've been through?'- replied sharply. After a few seconds of silence, Ethan sighed.

'Nothing hurts me more than seeing that whatever is affecting me is affecting you as well. I know it's hard but nothing would make me happier than see you playing hockey.'

'Ethan...'

'At least one game, please. Only one... '- he pleaded. A minute passed in which Marc had said nothing and was looking down. Then sighed and looked at Ethan.

'I'll do it. For you.' - said with a small smile and his brother also smiled.

'Thank you.'

'And I'll score a hat-trick.' - After hearing that, Ethan's smile went wider and removed his hair.

'That's my brother.'

'I should leave then. The next game is in two days and I have to arrive at Halifax at soon as possible.' - said Marc getting up but his brother stopped him.

'Marc.' – when he turned, Ethan raised his arm with his clenched fist. - 'Show them you're not finished.'

'Of course.' - said doing their usual greeting. This looked familiar... Marc also told me about this. As his younger version left the room, Ethan coughed again and after giving a long sing and looking the door for last time, put the oxygen mask and closed his eyes.

Another tear appeared and when I was going to open it, I had another vision. Marc playing hockey, celebrating the victory of his team, returning to the hospital, talking with his family... he crying and calling Ethan... and a body covered in a cloth on a bed... The visions were short and fast but were enough to make heart cringe. I knew what was next. I went to open the tear but feel my hand trembling. Should I open it? That will be probably Marc's most difficult moment of his life… and I'm not sure if I'm ready to see him like that. After several seconds, I sighed and opened it. I went inside of a room and recognized Marc's bedroom. Everything was dark and the bedside lamp was the only light on there. I saw Mary kneeling in front of the bed and Marc lying on there.

'Maurice... Please... I know you're suffering but you have to talk.' - said her mother and noticed that she was close to start crying. Seeing that his son didn't respond, she gave a shaky breath. - 'Everybody asked about you. Even Jeane has tried to contact you and she's very worried. We are all saddened by his... his... Marc, I need you to talk to me. Just… say something...'

Jeane… Who's that? Mary kept asking his son to talk but Marc remained motionless without saying a word. From where I was, I couldn't see his face but seeing him in that way was worrying me... After several minutes, Mary sighed and kissed Marc's forehead before leaving the room. I slowly approached to Marc's bed and after seeing his face... I paled. Marc's face had no expression and his eyes… were empty. It was the same expression he had... when he died in my arms in Rapture. The only difference is that this Marc is alive...

'Marc...' - I called him softly. I felt pain seeing him like that… I hated it. Slowly I reached my hand to touch him but of course he didn't notice my presence. Then, just when I was about to touch his cheek, I noticed something on my cheek and touched mine. Tears... I was crying. I noticed as the pain and anxiety invaded me as my memories of Marc's death returned to my mind. I began to shake and walked away. - 'I... I have to get out of here.'

Quickly I opened my arm and a tear appeared. I moved quickly inside but just then my feet hurt and stumbled. I fell down hitting the floor and looked around. I saw that I had returned to the apartment and the tear had disappeared. My foot hurt me but I didn't care. I couldn't forget Marc's expression... when he was lying in the bed, when he died... I hated to see him like that... I can't...

'I'm here.' - The main door opened and Marc went inside. Then he saw me on the floor and hurried to help me. - Elizabeth! Are you okay?'

'I...' – couldn't answer. With just one move he helped me to get up and looked worried at me.

'Are you okay? Did you get hurt?'

'I'm fine.' – finally I said... but it wasn't true. Marc put a hand on my cheek and looked at me more worried.

'Then... why are you crying?'- I tried to answer but couldn't. Instead I hugged him tightly and buried my face in his chest. - 'Elizabeth?'

'Just… hug me.' - said without looking at me. He did and gently rubbed my back as tried to calm myself. Feel him so close after what I watched relieved me. After several minutes, I managed to calm down and I turned away from him. He looked into my eyes and stroked again my cheek.

'Better?' - I nodded and he sighed. - 'Are you going to tell me what's wrong?'

'I... I was watching a documentary about animals and... I've become sad when they showed a little lion cub that was abandoned.' - It was the best lie I could think right now. I didn't want Marc to get angry at me now...

'Oh, well. It had to be really sad to make you cry like that.' – said surprised.

'I've spent my childhood alone. You know that kind of things make me sad.' - I said pouting. Marc smiled and kissed my head as he returned to hug me.

'I know, I know. And why you were on the floor?'

'I was going to the bathroom and stumbled.' - I lied again.

'You should be more careful. Your foot is still recovering from that spring.' – warned me. I nodded and gave a long sigh. I'm so glad to be with Marc... My Marc. Alive, calm... happy. I sighed and finally smiled.

'So... how was your day?' - I asked him and became cheerful again. Because of him.

* * *

><p><em>Everything was dark. I didn't know for how long I walked or where I was. All I could see was darkness and that it was very cold. Where was Marc? I wanted to be with him, have him close to me... Then I heard a noise behind me and turned around.<em>

'_H-hello?' - I asked while trying to see who was there but it was too dark to see anything. Then I heard a deep growl... and it was very familiar. I paled when I recognized that sound. - 'No... no... the Big Daddy…'_

_Suddenly the growl became a roar and heard heavy footsteps going towards me. I started running with all my strength but my foot ached and my injury caused me to move slower. I felt the panic came over me as I heard the Big Daddy was getting closer to me and also that I wasn't able to see where I was going. I didn't want to die, not now…_

_Then I saw a weak light in the background and hurried to go there. Suddenly I stumbled against something and fell. I winced as I felt my foot hurting... and then I realized that I didn't hit the ground. I fell on something. As I looked down, I felt the urge to scream. It was on Marc... and his eyes were empty._

_'No... No no no! Marc!' - shook him desperately trying to make him react but he didn't move. I touched his cheek and felt it cold. - 'Don't do this to me. Don't leave me now...'_

_I felt the Big Daddy was really close to us but I didn't care. I hugged Marc and I started to cry. I don't care anymore. I heard as the Big Daddy was behind us and also how he prepared his drill to attack._

_'Marc... I...'_

* * *

><p>Suddenly I opened my eyes and stood up. I looked around feeling very confused while trying to calm my breathing and put my hand over my heart. It was just a nightmare... Touched my cheek and felt my tears. Damn it... Then I looked next to me and saw Marc sleeping. I gave a sigh of relief as I laid down again. That nightmare was really bad. Maybe it was caused because of watching Marc's past? I still wasn't able to forget his expression in the last memory and appeared in my nightmare...<p>

I shook my head and took a deep breath. I had to forget about it and try to go back to sleep. I approached to Marc and curled next to him. Everything was fine. It was only a nightmare... but it wasn't the only one I suffered that night. And each one was worse than the last.

* * *

><p><strong>After some of you shared your desire to know more abut Ethan, I hope this chapter was quite useful for that. But Elizabeth looks like she's going to suffer a bit for spying Marc's past... and he doesn't know about it. Will he discover what happened? and will get upset for that? Also, will Elizabeth recover from that and stop suffering nightmares? You'll have to wait to see that...<strong>

**Please, share you thoughts and remember to post reviews if you have something to say!**


End file.
